Chained
by Silent Searcher
Summary: In order to make progress in the Kira case, L chains himself to Light Yagami - the prime suspect in the investigation. Having two logical minds attached to one another can not play out well. **Set before Misa is taken in for being the second Kira. Light has his memories of being Kira**


**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back after way too many exams and way too much stress. So anyway, I am currently hyping over Death Note - which is ironic since my Granddad recently had a heart attack. So this is a story written by myself and my good friend who we shall call T since I'm not sure if she wants her real name put up here. (Plus T sounds cool.) We both adore L and ship LxLight so we thought why not collaborate and make some literary goodness. This was written as an RP that was then turned into a story: the genius L was played by my sugar induced friend T and I played Kira - sorry, I meant Light. Please read and review to tell us what you think. Well that's all I have to say. I shall pass you on to T. Silent Searcher out. :)**

 **T: Silent Searcher is the best writer there ever was and will ever be! And this story is going to kick butt mainly because she took part in it! And every single other story she writes kicks butt. (This is long but it has to be said! Ok I'm done.) Also, L rules!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note - if we did all Maths and Science teachers would mysteriously disappear.**

* * *

The usually bustling office of taskforce HQ was quiet par for the occasional tapping of keyboard keys. Plain whitewash walls cast a sterile atmosphere inside the space. Monitors hung from the far wall, each displaying a different location or camera angle. Light Yagami sat at his computer browsing yet another site praising Kira for his work toward justice. Fighting to deter a smile from gracing his lips, Light pondered his success thus far. It was only a matter of time before all obstacles were removed and he could fully create his perfect world of righteousness. Absorbed by thought he neglected to hear soft footfalls approaching him. A chain locking around his left wrist knocked him from his self-centred revelry. Looking up, he was confronted with an ever stoic L.

"Ryuzaki, what is this?" The older male looked at him blankly as if it was obvious. Perhaps it was, but what Light really meant was: why was he chained to L? A twinge of annoyance scuttled through him, building up like the urge to sneeze.

"Judging by your actions over the last twenty-four hours, it appears you are more likely to be Kira than I once thought." Translation: L was getting bored of not being able to convict Light so was trying to force the other into confession. Light responded the way any innocent would when being accused: with anger.

"What is that supposed to mean? You can't still believe that I could be Kira; do you? Look at me; do I look like a murderer to you?" Consumed by thought, L assumed his usual stance as he crouched upon his chair. An assortment of candy, cake and other sugary confections littered the desk before him. Light turned to stare pointedly into the detective's dark eyes.

"Quite frankly, you could well be a murderer. You see a murderer does not have a distinct appearance: they come in a variety of different forms. For all I know, you could be plotting my murder this very second." Oh how right he was, though the younger would never give L any indication of such. The black "That's ridiculous: there have been many chances in the past during which I could have had you killed, but you are still alive. Why are you so against even the idea of someone else being Kira? Do you want me to be Kira just so you don't have to say you were wrong?" L's eyes strained as if the statement were so abhorrent that it caused him physical pain. Pale hands twitched as rage or horror danced in his eyes. The usually monotone voice stayed its usual volume, instead changing in tone with L's anguish.

"Perhaps; then again I do not believe I could be wrong. I have rarely ever been wrong and if I am wrong – no, it is pointless of picturing such a scenario, it will likely not be so." Pausing he popped a marshmallow from a nearby plate into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "You haven't killed me because you are waiting for the right time. If you killed me now, everyone would know you are in fact Kira." L was not being over confident, nor was he underestimating his adversary; it was simply that no previous case had beaten him, why should this one be any different?

"The only one saying that I am Kira is you! There are many other people in this corrupted world fitting Kira's profile that would have motive to carry out his work. Yet you seem fixated on the idea that Kira is me!" Light, being much less capable of maintaining his tone, raised his voice a few octaves. Consequently, L became all the more suspicious of him. Light seemed to be too intent on pushing his innocence.

"There is something about you, Light. I can't see you doing anything wrong but my suspicions are always correct. If I am wrong about you being Kira, I will gladly step down from my place as L and leave the investigation to the police force." Light scoffed; the proposal ridiculous and borderline insulting in its impossibility. Sweeping his hair from his eyes, he reclined further back in his seat. Arms folded over his chest as he stared down at the dark haired man.

"You would never do that; that would be admitting defeat. Even if you do finally see that I am not Kira, you will still feel obliged to stop him. After all, solving tough cases is your hobby isn't it? You would never step down, I know you L." L took a moment to consider the connotations of that fact: it was true Light did know more about him than would be deemed safe or even necessary. L was treading a very fine line, especially since all the signs led to Light being Kira. He slid another marshmallow from the plate, squashing it between his thumb and finger.

"True; since you seem so determined to prove you are not Kira, why don't you work by my side and help me track him down and correct his wrong doings." He threw the sweet into his mouth whilst continuing to talk, "After all, justice always prevails; doesn't it?" Light had to prevent himself from choking - justice, the repugnant, corrupt justice that L fought for would never be enough to satisfy Light - never enough to satisfy the world. Dark eyes swept over the frame of the one L was sure was his nemesis. Light truly was the picture perfect citizen: good grades, good looks, good morals - too good to be true almost. If only he would give away some inclination of his guilt. But Light was too good at their game to make it easy for L. The detective reached over, dragging a slice of cake to himself. He began briskly tucking into the treat.

"What have I been doing for the past few months? Unlike you, I don't sit here and eat cake! If you would get over yourself and see that I'm not Kira, maybe we would have caught him by now." Scooping another piece of cake onto his spoon, L met Light's gaze.

"For the past few months, you have been nothing but a suspect - a pawn for my investigation if you will. What we need is stealth; we are dealing with a very clever criminal here. And eating cake has nothing to do with not catching Kira; we can't very well do this on an empty stomach - are you jealous because I'm the only one with cake?" Offering his half eaten slice of cake to the other, L absentmindedly licked his spoon. Light huffed, gripping the bridge of his nose in disgrace. The greatest detective in the world - the man intent on catching him - could be the most immature and naive soul at times. Other times however, he truly was a powerful force to be reckoned with. He shook his head, rejecting the offered sustenance.

"Sometimes Ryuzaki, I really wonder how you became the most successful detective in the world." Putting L's childishness aside, the brunette focused on the matter at hand: Kira. "At least we can agree on Kira's intellect; he's managed to evade our scope thus far. Not a single piece of evidence to say who he is. You'd have thought that since he's so famous, someone would know who he is."

"We mustn't get impatient, Light - although he has a very intellectual mind, all he needs to do is slip up once - just once, like the incident with the second Kira - and we might just have him where we want him." Second Kira aside, Light was certain he had covered his tracks and he had no plans of getting sloppy any time soon. He remembered the frustration and stress caused by Misa's actions as the second Kira; she had been too rash, too thoughtless, too stupid. At least he had her reigned in now, at least L wouldn't get his stick fingers on the Death Note just yet.

"That was a pretty major slip up. Then again, perhaps not: the second Kira seems to have disappeared recently. Kira most likely got rid of him for disregarding Kira's principles. I doubt anything as opportune as that will happen again." Light was certain that L still suspected that the two Kira's had made contact.

"Yes, the likelihood is rather slim. However, at least we know Kira has a strict plan he wants to follow thus giving us a sign that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants...even if it means killing his fellow supporters. It shows Kira is truly evil." Frowning slightly, Light drooped his head. He would not all himself 'evil', he was simply sacrificing himself in order to better the world – if anything he was a martyr.

"I'm not sure 'evil' is the right word - specific or determined, I feel may be more fitting. In Kira's mind, maybe he feels that others don't understand his goal. In all honesty, the second Kira was rather pale in comparison to the real one." Before L had a chance to answer, soft clicking of footsteps drew nearer. Neither of the seated males made a move to converse with the newcomer nor did they wish to continue their conversation since the other taskforce members tended to become aggravated by their quarrelling. Light stared at L - L stared at Light. Undeniable tension stretched the length of the short chain. Each of them tethered to the other by the links of deceit and ambition.

"Hey Ryuzaki, I thought you might..." No sooner had Matsuda began to approach, did he trip over seemingly nothing. The plate he had been carrying slipped from his grasp, launching its passenger air born. Pale delectable cake soared through thin air on a collision course. _Squish_. Sticky icing dripped down the aghast features of Light Yagami.

"Matsuda, you idiot! What was that for, watch where you're going!" Upon seeing the remainder of his sustenance unceremoniously drop to the floor, L sighed. Never had he encountered a more depressing sight than the decimated remains of his cake lying on the cold floor. The once plump fruit that embellished the slice now rested precariously on Light's thigh - tempting cream covered the younger's face. Silently, L picked up his spoon, unnoticed by the brown haired teen. The metal utensil drew nearer to its goal. Nearer. Nearer still.

"I'm sorry Light, I didn't mean to. I just can't walk in a straight line it seems." The young Yagami's attention never strayed from the taskforce member; thus he failed to notice the spoon only millimetres from his skin. Matsuda edged abashedly from the room, fearing the wrath of the temperamental teen. Scooping up the delicious cream from Light's right cheek, L failed to notice the look of confusion and horror being directed toward him. He withdrew the utensil and popped it into his mouth, savouring the sweet sugary taste. In his shock, Light jostled his leg subsequently displacing the fruit from its perch there. Gangly fingers shot across the space, gripping the strawberry before it could fall. Light froze with discomfort, the appendages too close and in a too personal area for him to dismiss them. L on the other hand, was unfazed by invading the other's personal space. In fact, he did not even seem to realise the inappropriate connotations to his actions as he retracted his hand once more. He simply held the fruit by its stalk, tilting his head sideways to bite the bottom of the hanging delicacy. Silence reigned supreme, echoing in the pale room. L took note of the unease hanging stale in the air. Head still hanging angled, he blinked over at Light. Light stared down at the space that had been invaded by L moments previously.

"Sorry, were you going to eat this?" He extended the partially eaten fruit toward the traumatised Light. Robbed of speech, Light shook his head. Shrugging, L returned to eating. Teeth ripped through the lush flesh of the blushing fruit - intoxicatingly sugary juice spilled into his mouth.

"Ryuzaki, we'll be going home now. Will you two be alright?" They turned, spotting Soichiro Yagami shouldering on his coat. Plucking the leaf of the strawberry from his mouth, Ryuzaki nodded his head slowly.

"I don't see why not – though if I am dead by morning, Watari will gladly give you the CCTV footage showing you how Kira kills." The younger Yagami rolled his eyes, apparently having regained composure. Angling himself a little further form L, Light rubbed his temple as he felt a headache beginning.

"I am not even going to argue with you, it's futile me doing so."

"You're learning, how susceptive of you." L began staring off into space, absorbed by his own ponderings. Light turned back to his father, who was looking more than a little lost.

"Don't mind him, Dad. Go home and get some rest, you look like you need it." Soichiro sighed and rubbed his neck in a distraught manner.

"Yes, I am rather tired." He did not like the idea of leaving his son with L but there was little that could be done and it wasn't as if L would torture Light or anything. Plus, he really needed a good night's rest. "Alright, I shall see you both in the morning." He paused momentarily, turning back to the seated youngsters. "Light, you might want to wash your face." Flustered, the brown haired teen rubbed at his face - succeeding only in making more of a mess.

"Uh, right. Thanks; night, Dad."

"Yes, good night Mr Yagami." The sounds of the taskforce members leaving echoed through the airy room. As the door finally closed with a clunk, Light suddenly became hyper aware that he was now alone with L – Watari having returned to England for a few days. Light and L continued their respective web surfing and pondering. Occasionally, L's eyes would flick over to the brunette teen making the other rather uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Light yawned. This alerted L to the fact that, unlike him, Light needed to sleep.

"Light, I believe it is time we headed upstairs." Removing his gaze from the monitor, the younger male peered over at L.

"What do you mean?" Staring straight ahead as if the other had not spoken, L's shoulders appeared more sloped than usual. The cause was unknown though he had to be tired; no one could claim to have seen the dark haired man sleep – except Matsuda but he was an idiot.

"Sleep is mandatory, is it not?" Perhaps the long nights had in fact gotten to the stoic detective.

"That's surprising to hear from you, Ryuzaki. You look like you never sleep and I bet all that sugar would keep you awake for hours."

"Well I never said I would be accompanying you in the somewhat pleasant dream world." Light couldn't claim to be surprised; from the looks of it L almost never slept. Dark eyes swept over the almost diminished sweet stack, appearing almost forlorn at the lack of sugary sustenance.

"We have a dilemma, I doubt the floor would suit as a bed - and since unchaining me is out of the question - what do you suppose we do? Also, what do you plan on doing all night?" Sleep took up around six hours of Light's day; he wouldn't know what to do if that time suddenly became available.

"Well since you will be the one sleeping, and I doubt you would appreciate sleeping down here, we can use one of the bedrooms upstairs. You can sleep and I can sit; that should suffice. As for my plans, that is completely confidential."

"When you say it like that, you really sound like a pervert, Ryuzaki. But I suppose it could work; it's not like we have any other options right now."

"It's not as though I have any intention on making a move on you, Light – unless you want me to." Dark eyes swept over the teen in an unnerving manner. Light couldn't help but feel vulnerable under the man's accusing gaze.

"Never say anything like that again; I doubt I'll be able to sleep if you keep that up." Shuddering at the thought, Light changed the subject, hoping to salvage at least some of his sanity. "Are you done down here?"

"I'm almost done; we just have to get some food." L hopped from his strange perch and dragged –literally – Light to the kitchen. The brunette teen turned his nose up at the mountainous pile of sugar centred, sugar coated, sugar drowned treats. L obliviously continued gathering his night time feast.

"You really should consider eating something other than sweets and cake every once in a while. It can't be good for your health." Picking up a chocolate chip "Sweets give you energy which helps you to process things. I am more than capable of looking after my own health." Raising an eyebrow, Light appraised the detective before him: he was skinnier than you would expect a man who lived on sweets to be and he looked like a zombie thanks to his sleep deprivation.

"Yes, the dark circles under your eyes and almost protruding ribs are testament to that fact, I'm sure." Shrugging softly, L lifted his gathered goods and carried them nearer the fridge.

"Your concern is noted and appreciated but will graciously be ignored." Light was growing bored of L disregarding everything he said; why ask him to help with the investigation, heck why call him a friend, if all he intended to do was ignore what Light said? He scowled at the back of L's head as the other rummaged through the trays of cream cakes and chilled treats lying in wait upon the shelves.

"Let's just hurry up; I need to get some rest." Tapping his lip with his finger, L considered what he would like to have. He fully intended on rustling Light's feathers since it was clear the young Yagami thrived on attention.

"You really aren't very patient are you?" Agitation rising in his voice, Light struggled not to punch L.

"Not normally, no. Why wait when something can be done now?" He was pretty sure L couldn't use his annoyance against him since many people hate to be ignored. However, this being L; Light was sure he'd find a way to pin the Kira name on him.

"If you rush too far into something you will inevitably fail." L crouched to peer at the cake on the lower shelves, or so it appeared. He actually lowered himself to see how the other would react: he was watching Light's every move in his reflection in the shiny, metallic front of the adjacent oven front. Light held a straight face but felt the urge to strangle L rise within him. It would be so easy, like breaking a twig. The vision of L limp on the floor, dead made him want to chuckle. What he didn't expect was the prickle of guilt that sat at the back of his mind: would he miss L? Would he feel bad for killing L? If so, why? He shook his head to clear it.

"But if you wait too long then the situation would become worse than before, so your preparation would be pointless."

"Although that is partly true you are forgetting one thing: I never lose." L said it as if someone would say a simple fact, like you would say: 'the sky is blue.' Light had to stifle a laugh at L's uncharacteristic egotism. L clearly didn't hold himself in such high esteem so when he did make such comments they sounded foreign on his tongue.

"Somehow I don't think that's true. It's human nature to lose occasionally – it's impossible to always win." Turning his head slowly to glance up at the teen, L had a savage look in his blank eyes; like a predator cornering his prey.

"Are you doubting my intellect?" That would be a mistake Light would never make. L had proven time and time again that he deserved the title of world's best detective. His continued existence was proof of his genius credentials.

"Why would you think that? I was simply stating the truth. After all Ryuzaki, even fuelled by all that sugar; you're only human. It's ok to lose sometimes." Rising slowly to his feet, L stood mere inches from Light. He stared at the other with eyes full of curiosity and contempt as if he were wondering why Light could evade his judgement or why Light had to be as smart as he was and be Kira.

"I never lose; I am the greatest detective there has ever been. I have two rules: first, I am always right; second, if I am wrong go back to rule one." Frowning at the invasion of personal space, Light daren't step back; to do so would show L his discomfort. L's words held no self-assurance; like his eyes they held only regret and loneliness. Light wondered what horrors those eyes had seen, how much death the man had known, how L still managed to carry on living whilst knowing the true horrors of mankind.

"That makes little to no sense and you know it. Why are you acting so defensive lately? Do you honestly feel so certain that I am Kira that you need to intimidate me?" The detective stepped back and picked up the plate he had placed on the counter, putting it upon a tray also littered with sweets and desserts.

"I have always been certain that you are Kira but intimidate you…never. Why would I need to do that? Anyhow, it is obvious I am superior to Kira." Grimacing internally, Light clenched his fist slightly. The movement did not go unnoticed by L though he did not mention it; merely noting it down in his mind for later scrutiny.

"How did you come to that conclusion? Last I saw, Kira was running circles around you." The praise of Kira's efforts was also noted down by the detective, Light must be tired to give so many hints. L skulked toward the door of the kitchen, Light following sullenly behind.

"Yes, but that would be rather difficult for him to do now."

"What do you mean?" Dark eyes peered over L's shoulder, fixing upon Light's.

"By my calculations I have Kira cuffed to me right now, so it would be rather difficult for you to run circles around me without getting tangled or falling over." Sighing dramatically, Light pulled at his hair in frustration.

"For the last time, Ryuzaki: I'm not Kira." At first the detective did not respond, instead he stood hunched and silent in the cold dim hallway.

"If I ask now, will you admit you're Kira? Light groaned; tiredness pricked at his eyes telling not to reply and to just go to bed.

"Can we just go to bed now, you have your sweets." L scratched his right ankle with the foot of his left before setting off up the hall.

"As you wish. However my suspicions are not dropped." They walked side by side, equals through and through – an eternal stalemate.

"I don't believe they ever will be."

"Now this you may be right about." L would never admit it – especially not to Light – but he certainly hoped that would be the case. He was having way too much fun.


End file.
